


lace trimmings

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [16]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Day 16. lace, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 16. lace of Femslash February.
Relationships: Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Series: Femslash February 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Kudos: 22
Collections: Femslash February





	lace trimmings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 16. lace of Femslash February.

Where Mina likes clean cuts and plain clothes where Lucy loves frilly things, loves lace.

Mina likes seeing Lucy in only her underclothes only, the contrast of lace edging against her unblemished, lovely pale skin is especially appealing, and would awaken Mina's desire, if watching Lucy undress had not already done so, like it always does.

Lucy always says silly things as she undresses, slow and lingering, like: 'Like what you see?' or 'Goodness, one would think you think inappropriate things about me! How naughty!' And she keeps looking at Mina as she says these silly things, her eyes sparkling.

And Mina always laughs, yet does nothing to hide her interest, but affects to be coy, her hand on her bosom, mock-protesting. 'Me? Perish the thought!' This all as she walks slowly to Lucy, to wind her hands around her waist and takes a closer look at the way Lucy's chest heaves, the pretty way lace trims her neckline, accentuates her decolletage, covering while also revealing.

Lucy is pliant in her embrace when Mina is bold like this, gives her charge to do as she will, which is to start with a kiss and end with Lucy gasping her name, still half-dressed as Mina slips her finger under her lace-trimmed bloomers. 


End file.
